


Natsu Nami

by narii



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narii/pseuds/narii
Summary: a quick rendition of natsu ^^ i'm embarrassingly super late to start reading naruto fanfiction but hopefully author doesn't mind receiving fanart of their old fic ;;;





	Natsu Nami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Invincible Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525815) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> a quick rendition of natsu ^^ i'm embarrassingly super late to start reading naruto fanfiction but hopefully author doesn't mind receiving fanart of their old fic ;;;


End file.
